Always Thinking of You, my dear cupcake (Teacher 2p Englandxreader)
by Rain109
Summary: Oliver Kirkland, a teacher at your school, secretly has a crush on you, a student! Well, it won't be such a secret for long. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Oh dear. . . I think I'm a bit upset. . . I had a second chapter to this, though I can't find it. . . It's not in my Google Drive or anything. . . No Word documents. . . Hmm. . . Maybe I wrote it down on paper? Well, in any case, I can't post Chapter 2 until I find it. . . I mean, I have to clean my room soon anyways 'cause I'm having a friend who is practically my sister over tomorrow to bake cookies! X3 Yeah, goin' back to Kindergarten. . . **

**Well, anyways, this is a Teacher!2p! England x Reader! This was another quest by one of my friends! Again, you may defiantly give me a request and I will try my very best to fulfill it! **

**I really hope you like this! Thanks bros!**

* * *

_(_y/n_) looked up from her test slightly to meet the staring gaze of her teacher, Mr. Kirkland. She couldn't help but manage a blush as she quickly looked back down at her paper, flustered. But she wasn't the only one who was. Oliver Kirkland also had a hint of red showing through his makeup._

_Oliver was secretly crushing on his beloved student. Though, he knew he could be in much trouble if anyone were to find out if he dated one of his students. He honestly didn't care. He just wished he could hug and hold her forever-_

"Francis! I have a favour to ask of you!" Oliver Kirkland, 2p! of Arthur Kirkland, sang as he entered the health teacher's room. Oliver was the cooking/baking teacher of the school.

However, Francis did not look up from his work as he continued to write. That only caused Oliver to frown and grunt with anger. He stomped over to the health teachers desk and ripped the paper out from under his grip. _Now_, he looked up with a slight gasp.

"Monsieur! Please! Give that back!" Francis Bonnefoy exclaimed, practically jumping out of his seat. But Oliver only refused, stepping back a little. He just held the paper up to his face and began to read it. His face was still the same bright red color, but not from anger this time. . .

"Aahh. . . . So, now you know my secret. I ship you and (_y/n_)! And so does much other of the staff!" Francis sang happily, a smile upon his face, as he clasped his hands together. Oliver brought it down once he was done reading, holding it tightly in his grasp.

"Ship? Are you some kind of boat maker?" See, now, Oliver didn't have his usual sense of humor now that he had been caught off guard. Francis just laughed.

"No, no, mon ami! Shipping is when you pair two people together. Like, the end of relationship," he explained. Oliver just gave a slight nod. He glances down at the paper, folded it up, and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I-I have to get back, class is soon to being." And without another word, Oliver turned and left, closing the door behind him. Francis chuckled as he sat back down in his chair.

"i believe my friend is hopelessly in love. . ."

Your P.O.V.

"Come on Alfred! Give me my hair tie back! You know how angry Mr. Kirkland gets when I forget to tie it back up!" You plead to your best friend, Alfred F. Jones. Like the asshole he is, he stole your hairband, again, so you couldn't put it back up. And what's worse is that it was right before your cooking class, and Mr. Kirkland gets super angry, normally, when you forget to tie up your hair. He says that it would be a tragedy if that beautiful (_h/c_) hair was burned off. You never knew what he meant by that, but almost never forgot your hairband after that. Well, that was until Alfred took it. . .

"Naw, bro! Its fun to see him get all upset!" Alfred replied, running through the almost empty halls, toying with your hairband on his fingers.

"Yeah, well, its not so fun for me! Please-" Oops, too late. The rubberband already shot of his fingers and right out the open window. What a coincidence. . .

"Oops. Uhm, sorry dudette. . ." he said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Your eye slightly twitched as you glared at Alfred. You rolled your eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Its, alright. Just, find me a new one, and fast. Or youll regret ever ripping that out of my hair. . ." you threatened, trying to calm yourself down.

"G-got it. S-see you in class!" and with that, he turned and left, running down the hall at top speed. You sighed, shaking your head, letting your hair fall more freely as you walked to your next class, hoping for the best.

Oliver's P.O.V.

I kept reading what was of the fanfiction over and over again in my head. Were we really shipped? I mean, at this point, there's no denying, I have a huge crush on her. She is ever sweeter than my cupcakes and I want her mine! But how?

And as I see her walk into class, with her hair down, no sign of a hairband, I know exactly how. But no, I shouldn't be so straightforward. That may frighten her. . .

Your P.O.V.

You can feel eyes burning two holes straight through your head as you walk into your class. Biting your bottom lip from getting too flustered, you take your usual seat next to your other best friend, Madeline Williams. And you could still feel those eyes on you. Taking a chance, you looked at Mr. Kirkland, only to see that his pink blue eyes had quickly darted away from yours.

"Hey (_y/n_)! I got one for you!" You heard the loud American shout as he walked into the classroom, toying with a rubber band between his fingers. You looked up at him and offered a smile.

"Thanks, dude," you say, standing up out of your chair and holding out your hand for the rubberband. Alfred just formed a slight frown and pulled it back a bit.

"What? Do I not get a hug for saving your ass?" he asked, a smirk replacing that frown. Sighing, you gave in. He held out his arms with a warm smile on his face, and you leaned in, giving him short hug. Just long enough to steal the hairband back.

"Thank you!" you said cheerfully, sitting back down and putting your (_h/l_) (_h/c_) hair into a side braid. As Alfred sat down, you could see a faint blush on his face, What was he embarrassed about?

"Oh!" Madeline said suddenly and quietly. You barely even heard her, though. You looked up at her as she stood up, gathering her stuff.

"Where ya goin'?" you asked casually, eyes following her movements as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. You noticed that the paper was a pass.

"Guidance. For my invisibility issues. I'll see you next period. Bye (_y/n_)!" Madeline said softly as she walked away.

"Bye Mad!" you called after her. She walked up to Mr. Kirkland's desk, snapping him out of his daze, handed him the note, which he barely acknowledged, seeming to still be focused on something else, then left.

Dang! There goes your cooking partner! You would go with Alfred, but you knew how strict he could be when it came to cooking. Oh! Extra sugar! Extra salt! Add a bit more! Extra this! Extra that! And in the end, it ended up tasting horrible. And today was no exception, since you were making cupcakes, and for the bake sale. And oh gosh, did you not want bad reviews on them. . . Plus, it looked like he was already pairing up with Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig's brother. You're not exactly sure why, but he apparently wanted to work with him so bad that he was lip talking to him. You could have sworn you caught your name in there. . .

Counting over the number of people in your class several times, you gave up, realizing that there was an odd number. Guess you would be working alone today. . .

Oliver's P.O.V.

As the class stood up to get into groups for todays cooking, I noticed (_y/n_) standing alone, looking over her recipe again. Oh, yes. Without Madeline here, there was an odd number. Looks like I am her partner for today. . .

Score one for Oliver.

Your P.O.V.

You see swift movement ahead of where you read over your recipe, making sure you know what to get and how much stuff to put in it. Looking up, you noticed that it is Mr. Kirkland, headed straight for you with some sort of devious smile upon his face. He always seemed a bit creepy. . . But there was no denying, he was a bit cute. With that adorable pink sweater vest he always wore. . .

"'Ello, (_y/n_)! I see that you don't have a partner today, so I will be yours!" he exclaimed happily. You were a bit shocked at how excited he was about this, but you just nodded. Oh great, since he was your partner for baking the cupcakes, that also meant that he was your partner for the bake sale. Funny how life works, isn't it? Having the weird, cupcake obsessed teacher as your partner. . .

"Alrighty then, i'll get the ingredients and you get the materials!" he instructed. You simply nodded and casually strolled into your assigned kitchen's cabinets, looking for the items.

Ypu finally got everything you needed out. A large bowl, spoon, pan, cupcake holders, etc. And, just then, Mr. Kirkland came back with the ingredients. Looking them over, you frowned.

"Uhm, Mr. Kirkland-"

"Please, love, call me Oliver~" he corrected with a large, genuine smile, setting down the tray of ingredients on the counter.

"Right. Oliver, I hate to correct you, but it's only supposed to be half the amount of salt and an ounce more sugar. . ." Oliver's gaze quickly fell down to the salt and sugar, a gasp escaping his lips as he realized his mistake.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry! I don't know what got into me!" he quickly explained, grabbing the measuring cups and hurrying back to the ingredient table, a bright red blush on his face. Thats exactly what you were wondering, too. How could he mess the measuring up for his favorite food? That was almost as odd as Oliver himself. And why had he told you to call him Oliver? Doesn't EVERYONE call him Mr. Kirkland? With these thoughts racing through your head, you ceased to realize that he was standing before you, studying your face.

Suddenly snapping out of your daze, you looked up at him and slightly smiled. "Sorry, I was just day dreaming." and he just offered a gently smile back.

"Thats alright, poppet~! Let's get to it then, shall we?" you nodded and looked over the ingredients. Taking three large eggs and the smaller smaller bowl you had taken out, you cracked one of the eggs. Though, since you were distracted, the egg shattered before you and into the bowl. Letting out a groan, you grabbed a small spoon and started fishing out the little pieces of shells. Your soft grunt had attracted Oliver's attention, so he looked over your shoulder to see what you were doing. Feeling his hot breath on the back of your neck, you turned around, but quickly squinted yourself against the counter, not exactly comfortable with the close contact of your teacher.

"I-I accidentally broke the egg wrong. . ." you offered. He just smiled as he leaned in closer, studying your face. You studies his as well, taking in all of it's features. His bluish pink eyes, his strawberry blond hair, his make up- Wait. Hold the bananas. Makeup?! He had a bit of eyeshadow, very little eyeliner, and something covering his cheeks and nose. You squinted your eyes a bit to try and see closer. Was that a freckle? You wiped your woke covered hands all over your shift, not even caring at the moment. Bringing a hand up carefully and slowly to his face, you wiped your thumb gently across his cheek. Looking down at your thumb, it was now oily with coverup. Then, looking back up at his blushing face, behind where that cover up was was a patch of freckles. You were able to paint a mental picture of what his face would look like without cover up before he turned his head away from you.

You smiled. There was a 50/50 chance that you would get in trouble for this, but you literally just couldn't help yourself. YOu walked over to your kitchen's sink, grabbed a washcloth from the pile, wetted it, then returned to Oliver. Bringing your free hand up, you turned his face towards you and began gently wiping away the makeup. Once done, you threw the washcloth in the sink and looked back at Oliver's freckled face with a smile.

"There, much better. . ." you stated softly. His eyes remained on you the whole time, like he was trying to burn a hole in your face. His eyes slightly widened and his cheeks heated up.

"R-Really?! YOu don't think my freckles look stupid or childish?" he asked, kind of shocked. You just let out a short giggle. Maybe you were warming up to this guy a bit. . .

Alfred F. Jones P.O.V.

My face heated up with envy. No. Was she flirting with that cupcake retard? Most importantly, another guy? I mean, I know (_y/n_) doesn't yet know of my feelings, but she will soon! That is the only reason I didn't want to pair up with her for this project. I just wanted to make something special for her. But, is she really falling for a cupcake loving mania? A.K.A., OUR TEACHER?! That just won't do. . .

Your P.O.V.

I think you look a lot better this way. It suits you. . ." Oh gosh, were you really telling your teacher that he looks good without makeup? Weird, huh? But not to Oliver, apparently. A smile lit up his face within not long.

Oliver's P.O.V.

Resist. . . Urge. . . To glomp. . . Oh dear, this just isn't easy on my behalf. She's so cute and innocent that I can't just leave her standing there. With a well lit smile on my face, showing my pure joy, I take a step forward and gently wrap my arms around her. Oh, it felt so good. . .

"Thank you, (_y/n_)," I whisper to her softly. I can tell that she is hesitation on deciding what she should do by the way she very slowly brings her arms up and gently pats my back. Her touch is so soothing. I wish I could stay under her spell forever. . .

Alfred's P.O.V.

She's hugging him. . . That sent me over the edge completely. . . . Now, the war is on. . .

* * *

**Ughhh. . . I just realized that when I post this from my Google Drive onto here, it doesn't take along the italics. . . Well, I tried to correct as many as I know, but I may have missed some. . . The next time I am typing, I'll try to record where I put in Italics. . .**

**Well, I hope you enjoy! Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, wow. . . I just realized that this had been sitting in my Google Drive for forever, and I forgot to upload it. . . Well, here it is! I honestly have to appologize a bit for this one, because I'm pretty sure that I wrote it out of request by my friend at five in the morning, high on Hetalia and very sleepy. . . Well, yea, enjoy! Upcoming chapters will be slow, with school and other fanfics and such. . .**

* * *

Oliver's P.O.V.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind,

Hmm. . . That must be the guitar club. But that voice. It sound so familiar. . . Why? I picked up my pace headed towards the auditorium.

He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it,

Definitely familiar. . . As quiet as possibly can, I open to the door to the auditorium. My eyes suddenly go wide.

And my momma swore that she would, never let herself forget,

And that was the day that I promised, never to sing og love, if it does not exist,

It's (_y/n_). . . On the stage with her acoustic guitar. She looks beautiful up there. . . And her voice is angelic. . .

But darling, you are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception,

I sat down in one of the back row seats and just watched and listened. I felt like I was in heaven. It was beautiful. . .

Your P.O.V.

And I'm on my way to believing,

Yeah I'm on my way to believing,

And that bring the song to a wrap! You were surprised you were able to-

CLAP!

CLAP!

CLAP!

You jumped slightly in surprise and quickly looked to the back where you heard the clapping coming from. It wasn't really that hard to make out that the man in the bright pink sweatervest was Oliver Kirkland.

Oh! That reminded you! Remember when you had failed at cracking the eggs earlier? And how you had wiped it all over your shirt? Well, being the kind (*cough cough* (_y/n_) loving *cough cough*) person that he was, he gave you his pink, long sleeved shirt that he wore under his sweatervest. What a sight to see, eh?

You quickly stood from your stool and just let your guitar hand around your neck, resting against your stomach.

"Mr. Kir-" you quickly corrected yourself, remembering what he had told you to call him. "O-Oliver! I-I didn't see you there. . ." you stuttered out, a bit embarrassed, considering your light pink cheeks. He stood and walked down the aisle, stopping at the stage and resting his arms up on it.

"Are you here for guitar club?" he asked with a heartwarming smile. Biting your bottom lip, you fished for an answer.

"N-Not exactly. . . I-I just stay here after school to practice, since I always get yelled at by Alfred's brother, Matthew."

Oliver slightly tilted his head to the side at the mentioning of Alfred's name. "Alfred's brother?"

"Yeah. You see, my mom is a marine biologist, so she goes away for a month, come back for a week or so, then leaves again." You explain.

He nodded with understanding. "Then, what about your dad?" You stopped moving after putting away your guitar and looked down, petting the strap. You turned your head and looked down at him. You then walked over to the edge of the stage and laid down on your stomach in front of him, holding yourself up with your elbows. You were now about one and a half feet away from Oliver's face, or less. . .

"He's. . ." you thought for a moment, trying to word it right. There was no other way you could think of than to just come out and say it, "He's. . . He's in jail. . ." you breathed, wincing at hearing your voice crack as you finished the sentence. His eyes suddenly became full of sympathy. Even they looked about ready to water.

"I-I'm so sorry, poppet. . ." you just quickly shook your head.

"No, it's alright. I didn't know him that well, anyways. I mean, he lived with me, but he was a drunk. He would go out, come back at two in the morning, burst into my room and disrupt my sleep, and start yelling at me for how bad of a daughter I am. . . But, don't worry about that! He's making up for it now!"

Oliver's P.O.V.

After hearing her story, I knew that I would do absolutely anything to protect her, even at the cost of my life. . . I know this for sure now! I love this girl and I want to be with her!

Your P.O.V.

"O-Oliver?" He had been staring at your face with a smile for quite some time now, and you were beginning to worry. He seemed to suddenly snap out of his daze and stare at you, this time with a meaning, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Need a ride home?" He abruptly asked, though that's exactly what you needed. . . You were quite hesitant, though you finally nodded. I mean, what could it hurt? You slowly brought yourself to your feet, grabbed your guitar case and backpack, then jumped off the stage with the help of Oliver's soft hand.

You both walked out of the school and to the parking lot, striking up random conversations. And soon, you reached Oliver's cute, little mini, blue car with pink flares. You couldn't help but giggle at it, and Oliver just gave you a soft, embarrassed smile back. He opened up the passenger's door for you and you hopped in. He quickly shut the door and hurried about to the other side and started the car. It felt a bit weird that your teacher was driving you home, but you didn't mind at the moment. It was a bit cold out and you just wanted to be in the warmth of the blankets Alfred would pile up on you. Surprisingly, you and Alfred didn't live his mom. Just Matthew, his younger brother. Both of Alfred's parents had passed, and he refused to live with his grandparents, who lived in England, along with his step-brother, Arthur. You had met him once before. He was very nice. Maybe a bit too nice to you. . .

"What's the address?" he asked, and you gave it to him. You know what? As you heard Oliver talking, he sounded a lot like Arthur. It's almost like they were opposites. . .

Soon enough, you arrived at the house. You got out and grabbed your guitar case. Then you leaned in the window and said, "Thanks so much for the ride! See ya tomorrow!" you waved as you jogged up to the front door. You rang the bell, knowing it was most likely locked. You waited a couple seconds, then realized how much fun it would be to miss Matt off. So, in that case, you started to play the tune to "Europe's Skies" with the doorbell. Just as you were about to finish the last line of the first verse, an angry Canadian opened up the door and gave you a glare, which you apologetically returned.

"Heh heh, sorry Matt. . ." you nervously said, scratching the back of your head as you walked through the door. Just then did you see Oliver pulling out. He must have been waiting to make sure you were safe before leaving. How sweet. . .

Oliver's P.O.V.

I quickly pulled out a pen and pad of paper, copying down the address. Once I finally got it down, (_y/n_) just disapeared into the house, giving me one final glance. Boy, was she in for a surprise. . .

Your P.O.V.

"Alfred ordered pizza, incase you were wondering. . ." Matt told you in that gentle, soft voice of his that was rarely easy to be heard. Giving a nod, you turned and headed up the stairs and into the guest room which has now magically transformed into your own room, covered in posters and such. And, being the clever you, one side one your walls was made to look exactly like "The Wall", by Pink Floyd. You flopped down onto your bed and pulled out your homework, which was luckily only one thing to do in math.

You got your book out from your bag and opened it up to your homework, then started it.

Now, unluckily, you were tired as hell, so you passed out right after finishing the last problem. Atleast you had the time to finish it. . .

Alfred F. Jone's P.O.V.

"Hey, is (_y/n_) home?" I ask my younger brother, Matt, only stopping halfway down the stairs. He looked up the stairs as he swung his head around the corner.

"Yes, she is in her room. She got home a bit ago. I haven't seen her since, though," he explained, receiving a quick nod from me.

"Got it. Thanks bro!" I called to him as I stomped back up the stairs and down the hall. Slowly opening the door to (_y/n_)'s room, I see her passed out on the bed. Aw! She looked so cute!

With a smile on my face, I walked up to her bed, placed her book on the ground, then put the covers over her, in which she instantly snuggled up to.

"Night, sweet dudette. . ." I whispered, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head before shutting off the lights and closing the door behind me.

* * *

**Okay, this is definitely not for attention, just honesty, but I'm sorry, again. . . As I was editing this, I realized how cheesy and weird this chapter is. . . Well, just live with it! like I said up there, I was so sleepy! Like I am now, editing this at 2:45 in the morning! I wanna go sleepy! I need to wake up tomorrow before my parents leave without me for breakfast! Over the winter break, I slept until 2 pm everyday! As much as I loved sleep, it was horrible! I had too much sleep that it left me even more tired!**

**And hah! Speaking of winter break, today, you know, is Friday. Well, technically yesterday. . . But, anyways. My one friend and I sat next to each on the ride home. And, there was this older dude on our bus who would always sit alone, so we would talk to him, and it was actually pretty funny! But now he moved towards the back. . . So, as he was getting off the bus, my friend called, "Have a good summer break!" And oh god, we just started bursting out laughing for absolutely no reason. . . I dunno why it was so funny, it just was. . . The mind of. . . well. . . us. . . X3**

**Anyways, hope you enjoying the story, yada yada yada! Please fav, follow, etc! And review! Bye! Gots to go get my sleepy time on! X3**

**Uhm, have a good day/night, eh?**


End file.
